[unreadable] We propose a novel sensor for continuous, real-time, non-invasive monitoring for acute changes in blood pressure and for issuing alarms automatically. Originally conceived for triage, e.g. in the wake of a large highway accident or a terrorist attack, this device would be a useful additional tool in triage of multiple trauma victims, particularly when sufficient medical personnel are not present. In Phase I, we will complete design of the sensor, and fabricate and demonstrate a prototype using a man-made mimic of an artery. We also shall gather information regarding end-user preferences and wireless communications. This information and experience gathered using the prototype will be used in Phase II to design and develop a wireless commercial device that incorporates the sensor and which functions untethesed and unattended to provide continuous and automatic monitoring for acute changes in blood pressure, while rejecting motion artifacts, to issue a reliable alarm in the event of an acute change in blood pressure. [unreadable] [unreadable]